Already Over
by NathixG
Summary: ¿A caso era una maldición lo que estaba destinado a sufrir? Kakashi lo reflexionó luego de muchos años, descubriendo la sencilla verdad. [ONESHOT] [NaruSaku leve]


Bueno mi gente, estoy de regreso y es que no pude evitar escribir esto en lo que vi el bendito manga de esta semana… NO LO PUEDO CREER! Bueno, en realidad sí… pero… DEMONIOS! Mis niveles de frustración son ÉPICOS… pero ahora es que viene lo bueno y pues, esto es más o menos lo que a mí me gustaría que pasara XD… espero que lo disfruten y me dejen sus bellos y sensuales comentarios, recuerden que son el alimento que nutre el alma de un escritor.

NO he autorizado a nadie de tomar MI historia sin MI autorización. NO AL PLAGIO.

**Disclaimer: **ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen (por desgracia), este fic es publicado sin fines de lucro. OOC.

**Rated: **K+

**Pairing:** leve Naruto x Sakura

**.-*-*-.**

**Already Over**

_By: NathixG_

**.-*-*-.**

Sus oídos no podían creer lo que acababa de escuchar, tenía que ser una broma… ¡Una jodida broma!. Recién acababan de librarse de Kaguya, dando finalmente por terminada la guerra, y Sasuke-kun los traicionaba de esa forma tan miserable y hasta, se atrevería a decir, cobarde. Prácticamente se había aprovechado de los poderes de Naruto en combinación con los suyos para librarse de aquellos que él consideraba amenazas y ahora pretendía acabar con su amigo también.

Su mejor amigo.

_You never go  
>You're always here<br>(suffocating me)  
>Under my skin<br>I can not run away  
>fading slowly<br>_

Tuvo que reprimir un gemido de frustración infinita, jodido poder y jodida ambición que cegaba los ojos de los corazones débiles y los hacía voltearse en contra de los que una vez fueron sus amigos, colegas. Casi familia. _Casi_, era la palabra clave.

Miró a Kakashi-sensei a su lado, estaba igual de impactado que ella, sus ojos reflejaban la profunda decepción que sentía en esos momentos hacia el que fue su alumno protegido hacía años atrás. Notaba en sus ojos el fervor de querer detenerlo, hacerlo reaccionar, pero al igual que ella había entendido que llegados a ese punto, de nada serviría cualquier palabra que pudieran decir. Sasuke-kun se había perdido en sus oscuros deseos de venganza, o como los llamaba ahora. Revolución.

Menuda mierda.

—Chibaku-tensei —ella reconocía ese jutsu, segundos después la tierra comenzó a temblar con violencia debajo de sus pies, saliendo de a trozos gigantes que se adherían como imanes a los cuerpos de los bijuus que se encontraban ahora bajo el control del rinnengan de Sasuke-k… no, Sasuke. Se aferró a Kakashi para ayudarlo a mantenerse estable.

—Naruto —la voz de Kurama la hizo desviar su atención hacia el gran zorro de nueve colar—. Ayúdanos.

Abrió sus ojos con impresión. Había logrado hablar resistiéndose lo más que podía a la influencia del genjutsu. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y cometió lo que podría haber considerado la mayor locura de su vida, porque ciertamente eso era lo que sería.

_I give it all to you  
>let it go all night<br>reaching as I fall  
>I know It's already over now<br>nothing left to lose  
>nothing you won't get<br>I know it's already over  
>already over now<br>_

El rubio le prometió a Kurama que los ayudaría, aunque por el momento no tenía idea de una solución más que derrotar a Sasuke y aquello era complicado, se sentía algo agotado y aún quedaban rastros de la emoción por haber podido conocer a su padre al cual había despedido hacía unos pocos minutos atrás. Se preguntó si es que, cualquiera que fuera la entidad superior allá arriba, no creía que merecía un descanso en su cumpleaños.

Se cansó pronto de la sarta de cosas que el Anciano de los Seis Caminos decía—. No. Nosotros no somos hermanos —observó al que ahora era su contrincante—. Esto se termina aquí y ahora.

Sasuke lo miró fijamente con su rinnengan, una ráfaga de viento azotó sus destrozadas vestimentas y como si eso hubiera marcado el inicio de la catástrofe, se lanzaron el uno contra el otro.

Intercambiaron unos cantos golpes rápidos pero el rubio fue mandado unos metros atrás gracias a una patada del pelinegro, cayó perdiendo el aire pero se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, observándole con una seriedad muy rara en él.

—Estás en desventaja, y lo sabes —habló Sasuke con su rostro estoico—. La gran mayoría de tu poder radica en los chakra de los bijuu que ya no están en tu interior.

—¡Cierra la boca! —le gritó molesto—. ¡Nunca dejaré que te apoderes del poder para que te vuelvas un tirano más!

—Esos estúpidos ideales de paz son los que te han traído al callejón sin salida donde estás —Sasuke arremetió nuevamente contra Naruto, adivinando con facilidad los movimientos del rubio por lo que muy poco lograba esquivar sus ataques.

A decir verdad, el pelinegro comenzaba a fastidiarse ya, Naruto parecía no estar tomándose en serio aquella pelea pues tenía unos movimientos bastante evasivos. No lo estaba enfrentando en serio y se preguntó ¿por qué?, si ya había quedado más que claro que aquello solo terminaría cuando uno de los dos estuviese muerto, y ese, por supuesto, no sería el último de los Uchiha vivo.

—_Solo un poco más_ —pensó Naruto para sí, esquivando la espada de Sasuke por muy poco, sintiendo la leve descarga eléctrica que su contrincante dejaba fluir a través de ella—_, un poco más…_ —finalmente la hoja de la espada del Uchiha lo alcanzó, clavándose en su abdomen.

Sasuke no perdió tiempo y lanzó una gran cantidad de su chakra de tipo Raiton a través de su arma para hacerlo llegar al cuerpo de Naruto, agradeció por un segundo que aquello hubiera sido tan fácil; al segundo después maldijo en su interior mientras fruncía el ceño levemente al ver desaparecer la figura en una nube de humo.

—He mejorado muchos mis clones de sombra. ¿No te parece, Sasuke? —Naruto estaba detrás de él con las pupilas alargadas de forma rectangular y su iris de color dorado mientras sus párpados adquirían un color naranja.

—El modo ermitaño no te ayudará a vencerme —aparentó tranquilidad al momento de pronunciar esas palabras, pero ambos sabían que por dentro, estaba hirviendo de rabia al no darse cuenta que estaba luchando contra un simple clon de sombras. Más aún molesto todavía, le había costado un poco derrotarlo.

Naruto no respondió, solo le mandó una sonrisa de suficiencia, sabía que tal vez no sería suficiente pero no lo culparía por intentarlo.

_My best day there's  
>ending from you<br>I can't resist  
>take all you want from me<br>breaking slowly  
><em>

Kakashi se encontraba en medio de un lapsus, aunque sabía que aquél era el escenario que podía esperarse al finalizar la batalla contra la Demonio Conejo, no estaba lo suficientemente preparado, no quería ver como sus dos mejores alumnos se mataban entre ellos por la ambición de uno.

Pensó de forma casi desesperada una forma de ayudar pero se sentía inútil, el poder del sharingan que Obito le había dado había sido demasiado para su cuerpo, no le había dado ni siquiera oportunidad de decirle a Sakura que sentía que sus ojos estaban perdiendo de forma un tanto acelerada sus campos visuales, empezaba a ver un halo negro en la visión periférica. Si seguía así se quedaría ciego aunque por el momento, la prioridad sería otra.

A penas sí se dio cuenta de que su alumna no estaba ya a su lado y se preguntó dónde había ido.

—Esos tres —Hagoromo habló en voz baja, solo Kakashi lo escuchó. Estaba a su lado —, siempre estuvieron destinados a terminar de esta manera.

El peliplata se levantó frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura siempre han forjado sus propios caminos —habló con seriedad, haciendo que el anciano a su lado lo observara con interés—. A pesar de todo lo que han pasado, jamás se han rendido como cualquiera lo hubiera hecho. Ellos sencillamente forjan su camino en contra de todo pronóstico.

Hagoromo asintió volviendo a observar la pelea de Sasuke y Naruto, se había vuelto tan violenta por la potencia de los ataques que el campo de batalla parecía haber llegado al punto de no poder ser restaurado a menos que pasaran miles de años.

—Puede que tengas razón —le concedió—. Después de todo —observó hacia una de las esferas que flotaban a miles de kilómetros sobre ellos mientras iba desapareciendo—. Por fin Indra es correspondido.

Con aquellas últimas palabras desapareció, dejando a Kakashi solo y algo confundido, observó al mismo lugar que el anciano pero no vio nada, concentró su chakra pero la distancia era demasiada para percibir algo.

_i give it all to you  
>let it go all night<br>reaching as I fall  
>i know its already over now<br>nothing left to lose  
>nothing you wont get<br>I know its already over  
>already over now<br>_

Sakura se aferraba casi con uñas y dientes a las rocas apiladas bajo sus manos, creando una superficie casi perfectamente lisa que le dificultaba sostenerse, no podía gastar chakra para fijarse a ella, necesitaba hasta el último gramo que le quedaba para llevar a cabo su plan. Llegó por fin hasta la cima y agradeció el que las esferas fueran estables y no tuvieran mayores movimientos; se sentó en forma de indio y con unas profundas respiraciones, juntó sus manos y se concentró activando nuevamente su Byakugou.

Ella desafiaría el poder del rinnengan.

Analizó la capa de roca que lo rodeaba, era bastante gruesa y el chakra que la mantenía compacta le iba a poner resistencia al suyo al momento de traspasarlo. Una gota de sudor resbaló por el costado de su rostro. Logró entonces captar entonces la red de chakra del Kyuubi, estaba casi totalmente vacía, lo que significaba que el bloqueo estaba cerca de su centro de poder, siguió avanzando lentamente hasta que llegó, sin embargo sintió casi como era succionada a su interior.

Abrió los ojos algo asustada y un escalofrío le recorrió al encontrarse sentada en medio de un pozo de agua, sin mojarse realmente curiosamente, todo tenía una tonalidad dorada; frente a ella, el zorro de nueve colas encadenado de patas y cuello. Este la observó primero con fiereza mostrando sus largos colmillos, Sakura tragó duro y seco pero no se alteró. Finalmente, Kurama pareció reconocerla.

—Eres la amiga del idiota —habló con su profunda y rasposa voz.

Sakura encontró aquello casi inverosímil. Estaba hablando con un Bijuu que era cuando menos, cinco veces más alto que ella.

—Así es, mi nombre es…

—Sakura —le interrumpió el zorro—, lo sé. El idiota piensa mucho en ti, es enfermizo —aquella era una revelación que no se esperaba, sintiendo como los colores subían lentamente a sus mejillas. Sin embargo, no era momento para esas trivialidades— ¿Cómo lograste llegar hasta acá?

—Siguiendo tu red de chakra, aunque sinceramente no esperaba encontrarte —admitió ella levantándose—, pero ya que estoy aquí, necesito pedirte un favor —habló de forma segura y decidida, ni una vez titubeó ni tartamudeó. No tenía opciones para fallar, era un todo o nada.

Kurama solo la observó.

_The more I'm reaching  
>already over<br>all I'm reaching for  
>it's already over now<em>

Kakashi paró de buscar a Sakura, tal vez habría huído y la entendía un poco, las dos personas más importantes para ella estaban a punto de enfrentarse el uno al otro y era más que seguro que solo uno saldría con vida de aquella situación, y aunque le hubiera gustado contar con su compañía para ayudar a Naruto ya no había vuelta atrás.

Vio la oportunidad de entrar en combate cuando Sasuke esquivó uno de los rasengan de Naruto dando un salto en pirueta hacia atrás, concentró un poco del chakra que le quedaba formando su característico Chidori y corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron con el fin de interceptar al pelinegro, sin embargo este se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y lo evitó con suma facilidad.

—¡KAKASHI-SENSEI! —gritó Naruto abriendo los ojos entre sorprendido y espantado, sabía que su maestro no estaba en condiciones para luchar.

—Muy lento —murmuró Sasuke invocando su propio Chidori. Kakashi no pudo evitarlo por completo, sin embargo logró alejarse lo suficiente para que solo le hiriera en un costado, el olor a sangre quemada se esparció rápidamente.

—Has… caído muy bajo… Sasuke —habló Hatake respirando con dificultad.

—Silencio.

—¡RASENGAN! —escucharon ambos y Sasuke logró esquivar el ataque por muy poco, sin embargo Naruto había logrado lo que quería, que era alejarlo de Kakashi—. Kakashi-sensei, ¿se encuentra bien? —preguntó preocupado— ¿Dónde está Sakura-chan? ¡Debe atenderlo rápido!

Kakashi no fue capaz de decirle a Naruto que la pelirosa los había abandonado, sabía que eso solo podría empeorar los ánimos de su rubio exalumno.

—¿Sensei?

_I give it all to you  
>I offer up my soul<br>it's already over  
>already over now<em>

—No deberías distraerte estando en una verdadera pelea —Naruto soltó a Kakashi haciéndolo a un lado y él saltó en dirección contraria justo en el momento en que una estocada vertical de Sasuke iba destinada a cortarle un brazo.

—Teme —murmuró el ojiazul con rabia, la lucha se estaba alargando mucho, estaba cansado y Sasuke le había tendido lo que parecía ser la trampa perfecta. Estaba preocupado por su maestro y... ¿Sakura-chan dónde demonios estaría?

Casi como una señal, un sonido jocoso y lejano se abrió paso en el aire. Confundidos, ambos observaron en la dirección de la que provenía sin creer lo que estaban observando.

Una de las esferas se había roto y el Kyuubi emergía de ella, lanzando un gruñido gutural que pudo escucharse a kilómetros de distancia, solo Naruto, gracias a los poderes del modo ermitaño activado, logró divisar una melena rosa que casi parecía volar en el aire en dirección a la esfera más cercana; estando a mitad de camino el zorro lanzó una bijuu dama rompiendo el cascarón de tierra que rodeaba al siguiente bijuu, la pelirosa lo tocaba enviando una fuerte descarga de chakra que lograba liberarlos del genjutsu del rinnengan, convirtiéndose en un halo de energía que viajando a gran velocidad, entraba a su cuerpo; yendo de esa forma hasta que todos estuvieron libres, Kurama, siendo el último que quedaba, tomó la pequeña figura de la chica ahora inconsciente con una de sus colas y al llegar al piso, la dejó suavemente recostada para volver al cuerpo de su jinchuuriki.

—_Gracias, Sakura-chan_ —fue lo único que pensó en el momento en que el poder lo invadió.

_I give it all to you  
>let it go all night<br>reaching as I fall  
>I know it's already over now<br>nothing left to lose  
>nothing you won't get<br>_

Kakashi despertó bañado en sudor, observó a su alrededor intranquilo, recuperando la calma al darse cuenta que se encontraba en su habitación y nuevamente había tenido un recuerdo (porque para él, eso no era un sueño) de aquel fatídico día en el que Konoha y el resto del mundo ninja, finalmente había logrado la paz.

Decidió levantarse e ir al cementerio, eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana por lo que se observaban muy pocas personas por las calles de la reconstruida aldea de la hoja, habían pasado ya 7 años, siete años en los que él había tomado el cargo luego de que Tsunade renunciara y se fuera de la Villa junto a Shizune con la promesa de regresar algún día.

Al llegar, la primera tumba que visitó fue la de él, el último Uchiha, aunque no todos estuvieron de acuerdo con permitirle tener sus restos en la Aldea, lo cierto era que Sasuke había sido su alumno, su compañero, solo había pecado de tener un alma débil y fácil de corromper. Muerto a manos del que había sido su mejor amigo, había decidido que le daría la sepultura que merecía junto a todo su ahora completamente extinto Clan; le habría gustado hacer lo mismo con el cuerpo de Itachi, pero era imposible encontrarlo ya. Se encontraba al lado de la de Obito así que no tuvo que ir muy lejos para visitar a su amigo.

Estuvo ahí frente a la lápida por un largo tiempo, no sabía cuántas horas exactamente, siempre era lo mismo cada vez que estaba en aquel lugar, finalmente decidió que era hora de ir a la segunda lápida, la de _ella_, que siempre había alegrado sus vidas con su sonrisa y su energía, que siempre cuidó de ellos y era de seguro, la persona más cuerda de su equipo, su corazón latía sintiendo dolor cada vez que la recordaba, el no haber podido hacer nunca nada por ella era una carga sobre sus hombros que aunque cada vez era más ligera, presentía que nunca se iría.

Finalmente llegó a la última tumba que en realidad era un monumento, ahí estaba grabado su nombre, del hombre más joven pero a la vez poderoso que pudo existir en ese tiempo, hiperactivo y de rubia melena, a él era el que más extrañaba porque cada segundo que no pasaban juntos, sentía que era una enseñanza que se perdía.

Y se preguntó, ¿es que acaso tenía una maldición sobre él? ¿Por qué todas las personas importantes en su vida acababan muriendo?

_I know its already over now_

_its already over now_

—Kakashi-sensei —escuchó tras de sí, volteándose lentamente a ver el rostro de la persona que lo había llamado, encontrándose con unos ojos azules, cabellos rubios salvajes y unas curiosas marcas en sus mejillas—. Sabía que estaría aquí —sonrió Naruto de forma animada como siempre, cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

—Hola Naruto —le saludó sonriendo tras su máscara—. Estaba visitando a unos amigos y a tu padre.

—Me lo imaginaba —el rostro del ahora adulto rubio de volvió un poco más serio—. Yo pasé ayer a eso.

—Supongo que ya es hora —animó el peliplata poniéndole a su interlocutor una mano en el hombro que le devolvió una sonrisa.

Llegaron hasta el establecimiento donde se daría a lugar el evento, decorado sencillo aunque hermosamente con flores y tela de color blanco marfil, unas pocas sillas y un altar, pasó de largo dejando a Naruto ahí y fue hacia una puerta específica, ahí tocó tres veces y de inmediato un alboroto femenino se escuchó dentro.

—¡NARUTO MÁS TE VALE QUE NO SEAS TÚ! —gritó TenTen de forma agresiva, tres meses de embarazo y las hormonas ya hacían estragos con su paciencia.

—Te..TenTen, eso no era necesario —se escuchó (a penas) la tímida voz de la heredera Hyuuga.

—Soy yo —habló calmadamente sonriendo con sus ojos. La puerta se abrió.

—Lo sentimos mucho, sensei —era Ino la que estaba frente a él, hermosa con su cabello suelto y rizado en las puntas.

—No hay problema —aseguró—. Solo venía a informar que todo estaba listo.

—Sí, gracias —la rubia cerró de un portazo— ¡Hinata, prepárate!

Kakashi sonrió y fue nuevamente hasta el lugar donde se encontraban las sillas, tomando asiento, los chicos ya se encontraban ahí luciendo elegantes, se le hizo algo gracioso. Lee pareciera no estar acostumbrado a la ropa mínimamente holgada, Shikamaru como siempre parecía aburrido, Chouji al parecer no aguantaba no haber comido en 6 minutos, Kiba seguro reventaría su corbata y Naruto…

Se escuchó la marcha nupcial y empezaron a entrar las hermosas damas de honor, siendo la primera TenTen, aún no se notaba casi nada de barriga, Temari iba seria como siempre aunque con un atisbo de sonrisa, luego Ino que parecía estar caminando en una pasarela, Hana, la hermana de Kiba, lucía una extraña belleza salvaje, y finalmente la novia del brazo de Hiashi Hyuuga, su orgulloso padre.

Todos se levantaron ante la presencia de Hinata, lucía hermosamente sencilla, una vez estuvo parada frente al altar comenzó la ceremonia y todos se sentaron, al momento de intercambiar los anillos, dos niños pequeños caminaron de la mano de una hermosa pelirrosa.

—Señorita Hinata Hyuuga —habló el sacerdote— ¿acepta usted a este hombre, para serle fiel, amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

—Acepto —respondió ella, segura por primera vez para muchos, y le puso el anillo al que estaba a punto de ser su esposo.

—Señor… —en ese momento uno de los niños hizo un berrinche, el pobre estaba aburrido.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Sakura, tomándolo entre sus brazos e inmediatamente este se quedó tranquilo, el sacerdote asintió con una sonrisa comprensiva.

—Kiba Inuzuka, ¿acepta usted a esta mujer, para serle fiel, amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

—¡Por supuesto! —se escucharon leves risas de fondo ante tan enérgica respuesta.

—Me enorgullece presentarles por primera vez, al señor y la señora Inuzuka.

—Aunque todos sabemos que será Hinata la que lleve los pantalones —bromeó Naruto y todos rieron más fuerte con los aplausos.

Horas más tarde la fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo, la gente bailando, comiendo y bebiendo con felicidad y tranquilidad, un movimiento extraño llamó la atención de Kakashi pero sonrió al ver que eran las chicas solteras reuniéndose para atrapar el ramo, rio un poco bajo al ver como su pelirosa exalumna era empujada para que se uniera al gentío, sin embargo cuando estuvieron a segundos de que lanzaran el ramo esta se alejó, inútilmente al parecer, pues igual las flores fueron a dar a sus manos junto a un abucheo que la hizo sonrojar de pies a cabeza.

Vio del otro lado a Naruto, nervioso como ninguno siendo empujado por Kiba, solo él, Hinata, Kakashi y Naruto mismo, sabían de una pequeña cajita que estaba contenida en el pantalón del rubio. Sonrió al verlo tropezar al avanzar hacia Sakura y se alegró por ellos, después de 6 meses de citas y seis años de noviazgo, por fin el cabeza dura del ojiazul se había atrevido a pedirle matrimonio al amor de toda su vida, quien con lágrimas en los ojos soltó el bouquet para abrazarlo por el cuello mientras gritaba un lloroso _"¡SÍ!"_.

Entonces Kakashi se dio cuenta, ante la felicidad de la pareja y los vitoreos ensordecedores, que no era una maldición lo que cargaba encima, que Rin, Obito y Minato murieran solo había sido parte de sus vidas como ninjas, y Sasuke había cavado su propia tumba cuando se negó a dejar entrar el amor que le ofrecían con tal de salvarlo. Era él, el mismo Hatake Kakashi, el que se había sumido en su propia depresión y no dejaba pasar por completo la felicidad.

Sintiendo su alma liberada por fin, luego de un razonamiento tan estúpidamente fácil que le tomó años comprender, recibió a Sakura en sus brazos felicitándola.

El pasado no podía cambiarlo, pero sí que disfrutaría el presente y el futuro con sus seres queridos.

El sufrimiento, finalmente se había acabado.

_I know it's already over_

_Already over_

**.-*-*-.**

**Already Over**

_The End_

**.-*-*-.**


End file.
